Fate: New order
by hewhowritescrossovers123
Summary: "By the name of the 2nd mortal God of creation. I deemed myself worthy of carrying your name. Seven stars of the heaven grant me my wish! For I am he who will enforce peace and order in this world! Tenjō Tenge!" with that a new mortal god was honed.


**Six paths of Samsara: A new fate**

**A Naruto and Fate stay/night crossover**

**I do not own Naruto or the fate franchise**

**A/N: This is a Naruto and Fate stay/night crossover, this is a story that I'd wanted to do for a while and I hope you guys enjoy it. Warning, this story will contain some contents if religious beliefs and other stuff that might cause controversy, I apologize if I offended you somehow and please forgive me.**

**You guys are allowed to correct me if I am wrong, and I'll be very grateful if you do. This story will be a Rinnegan Naruto fanfic and I will provide explanations at the end of the chapter.**

**Reviews and favorites are very much appreciated, thank you.**

Emptiness is what reigned over the earth a long time ago. A world that has yet to be created by the hands of God and a world where mortals once existed. Mortals still exist but they are on a low or minimal population, mortals are given the freedom to choose their own will, they are not restricted with any law and even if they did they have the ability to break it.

Nature is no longer present in this world; it is only a simple plain of dirt and death. There are no birds flying in the skies, nor fishes to swim in the now dead waters. The smell of decay is also strong it is caused by an animal that have just recently died from hunger, well that is most of the times.

The moon is still present; it is the only source of light in this now God forsaken world. Tsukuyomi, or what's left of it, is still present. One can feel the strong thick atmosphere if one were to feel very closely in the night. Tsukuyomi was originally used as an illusion based technique, it is meant to send the person into a state of unconscious or by sending him or her into the user's reality.

In **Tsukuyomi**, the user is GOD.

In the morning, it is where the remnants of Amaterasu is at its strongest. Even if there is no sun anymore, the heat of the sun is still present. Amaterasu are the heavenly flames of heaven. They are a very powerful fire that can never be extinguished, due to its divine heat.

He, who can use **Amaterasu** to its fullest potential power, is GOD.

But the moon and sun exists after a very important part of a forgotten history.

There are no beliefs back then, due to the low knowledge of a God. But humans, shinobi, who are powerful, can have the potential to be one. There was once a man by the name of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who was born to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the first woman to use chakra. Kaguya have the ability to use chakra due to a tree, it is a special tree, the tree can only bear fruit every once a thousand years.

The name of the tree is Shinju it is also known as the God tree. The Shinju existed as a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who used the chakra infused into her body to end the wars plaguing the lands.

However, after Kaguya gave birth to a son who inherited the same type of powerful chakra, the Shinju's desire to reclaim its stolen power caused the tree to assume a monstrous form of what many christened as the Ten-Tails. The furious Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo managed to single-handedly defeat the beast and sealed it within himself. This act, along with many other great deeds in his life, resulted with Hagoromo revered as the Sage of the Six Paths.

It took the Sage a long of time to deal with the GOD. The power that the God posses should have never be fused or entered into a human's body system. However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that mankind now possesses, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body in what would become the moon.

He divides the chakra into nine fragments that are each given a physical form and name. Sometime after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is.

With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, the Sage travelled across the land, spreading his ideals and religion, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, Ninshū), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Savior of this World.

That is a short history of what happened before all these things happened. But on this faithful day, many years after a great war, there are no more life in this world and even if there is, it is only a little. A young man with a dream for world peace, fought in a war that he will certainly loose (Loss?), a child that was prophesized to be the savior of this world, and a child who will soon experience the power of God.

The war has caused him the loss of his friends, allies, partners, even lover. He fought with all of his strength but to his horror, his foe is like a God amongst men. The power that 'he' have is just so inhuman, the ability to put a very powerful illusion in the blink of an eye is nothing to laugh about.

Despite all that, the young still fight.

He fought for a whole month nonstop, his partner that is within him gave the man full support and the full permission to tap onto its power. 'Its' power is that of a demon, a monster, a being that is created out of pure hate and rage. But thanks to the young man, the beast has become a very important existence for others, it is a proof that the young man is not alone his entire life, considering it is with him since birth.

The Villain summoned great fire, a fire as hot as the sun itself or maybe even hotter. The Hero used his own powers to blast through the flames as if it were a small burst of wind. The Hero creates a massive blue ball of energy, and slammed it into the Villain's form. As powerful as he is cocky, the villain simply flicked the attack as if it was a bug.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do Naruto?! You ain't got nothing on me you lowly human!" the Villain insulted the hero with a cocky sneer.

"You have forgotten your place Madara, you were once a human too! And humans like us will die sometimes!" The young Hero countered with an angry snarl.

"Puh-lease… do not compare me to your lowly human standard. I'm not a human anymore you hear me? I'm a GOD now mother fucker! Take this! **Amaterasu**!" with that final word, a torrent of black flames rushed towards the other man in a form of a pinwheel.

Seeing the black flames, the Hero slammed the both of his palm to the ground after going through a series of hand seals and biting his thumbs.

"**Summoning: Triple Rashōmon!"**

The attack that the Villain launched, locks head on with a red gate with a demonic face, it then went pass through it and onto the second gate the attack is getting weaker since the second one reduces the attack's power and finally hitting the third one which finally dispersed the attack into a gust of hot air that sent unbearablr heat to the Hero's body.

"Oh… interesting you got there boy… tell me, did you stole one of Orochimaru's technique?" The Villain asked the Hero with a curious but smirking face, the hero, who still has his guard up, stared in silence before speaking, "Even your enemy can be your greatest ally in battle Madara." The man now identified as Madara laughed,

"Hahahhaha! You heard that from Hashirama didn't you? That idiot was always fond of saying those words but not realizing the true meaning behind it." Madara shook his head before saying, "Enough with the talking, let us end this once and for all." The black haired man was suddenly surrounded by a purple aura, bones started to surround him as if it was an armour, which it's definitely is, and a huge crossbow was located at its right arm and four Katanas strapped to its back.

The young man's, now naruto, eyes widened. Susanoo, or Madara's Susanoo is definitely the most dangerous thing. The technique is like a war tank, it is capable of doing fatal damage with its weapon and taking very little or no damage at all. The reason he hated it is because…

Every single person, that he knew, that uses that technique will have a MASSIVE increase in power, defense and…. Ego.

"BWAAHHAHAHAHAH! FEAR ME YOU LOWLY HUMAN! YOU WON'T BE ALIVE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! BWAHAHAHHHAA!"

See?

Naruto closed his eyes, he gathered all nature chakra that was present in that area. It is now little of what it was before, considering that most of the nature there was destroyed by the both of them. It is also the same chakra that he used to stop Obito, a spoonful of Nature chakra mixed with a cup of kyuubi youki's and a pinch of his own uzumaki chakra.

Now he is covered by a familiar apparel, the same one that was made out of chakra but stronger. His eyes are now that of a black cross shaped pupils with a crimson sclera. His Chakra pools are multiply by nine and his stamina is replenishing due to nature's power.

He flexed his sore muscle and cracked a few misallocated limbs back in place.

"Now, let's get serious…. For real."

Like the brand new maglev train design from japan, he rushed to the now giant with incredible speed.

* * *

(Two years later)

In the fields of emptiness, a lone figure dressed in red sits and stare up to the white peerless moon. His gaze never leaving the giant orb of white, his crimson spiral eyes with nine comas glowed a vibrant red color.

The figure let out a soft sigh and shifted on his face, he raised his hands towards the moon as if to grasp something from it. He glared on the moon with a single right eye, and as if following an order, the magamatas on his right eye flew up to the moon in the form of a crimson orb.

The crimson orb flew higher and higher into space making it harder for the figure to see it, then the orb attached itself to the moon and in a pool of crimson goo. The liquid like substance quickly wrap around the moon and bubbles solution is quickly producing on it.

Now the once white peerless orb, turned to a crimson exotic ball of rock, commas and spirals swirls in appearance on the surface for the figure to see, he let out a light chuckle and sighed deeply.

"Hmmm… let the mortals know what the eyes of god looks like, and death upon those who dares uses it for his selfish wants." The figure's words are carried by the drifting winds for none to hear.

The figure stands up revealing a young man about 18 years of age, and standing tall at the height of 166cm. He has a golden spiky hair and a pair of crimson eyes with nine concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. His face is lean and angular with no traces of baby fats found, his skin tone is quiet tanned with a healthy physic and it's safe to say that he is handsome.

He looks up to the sky and held out his right hand.

_By the name of the 2__nd__ mortal God of creation._

_I deemed myself worthy of carrying your name._

_Seven stars of the heaven grant me my wish!_

_For I am he who will enforce peace and order in this world!_

**Tenjō Tenge!**

The man finished his chant and the earth is surrounded by a warm light, dead trees brought to life, grass grew in a rapid rate, the wind is no longer dead nor does the air reeks of the smell of decay. Everything is brought to life by the man. The nine magamata on the man's left eye shined brightly.

The magamatas jolt out from his eyes and formed a small orb of light at the size of a palm; the man holds the hovering ball of light in his left hand and cast it towards the sky. The ball flew upwards with incredible speed, once it reached the solar system, it grew in size, and double, triple, quadruple, and it grew rapidly forming a giant orb fire that lights up the earth.

His eyes is now still the crimson red color like before but with the exceptions of the nine commas on his eyes. His eyes changed into a purple violet color, with the same ripple patterns as before. He raised both of his hands to his waist level,

"**Banbutsu Sōzō: Seed of reincarnation!"**

An orb of black appeared on his left palm while a white one appeared on his right; he combined the flames into one creating a spinning yin-yang symbol. He held it in his hands carefully before burying it in the ground.

"Let this seed be a mark of my homecoming, mortals and beasts know who your master is for I shall come before you when the time is right."

With that said the man dropped to the ground… dead.

The crimson orb in the sky returned to its usual white color before vanishing due to the light of the burning orb of fire.

* * *

**Many centuries later…**

Inside a tree in a forest lies the soul of a young man, the young appeared to be sleeping. He is at his later teens with a mature feature and an apparel that most people these days would find old.

A strange spiritual aura was coming out from the man, it was so powerful that its presence made the animals gather outside of the tree. Birds, monkeys, wolves, bears even insects was facing at the direction of the tree intently. They are not bothered by each other's presence because they know that they are at 'his' presence.

The man who was deep in an endless slumber shifted in his sleep and was awake with closed eyes.

_Young hero, open your eyes_

Who are you?

_I am nobody, a voice in your head who is currently speaking to you._

What do you want of me…?

_Do you hear their call? Their plea for someone to be by their side?_

Yes… I can. A girl is asking for help…

_Go, answer her… and let the 2__nd__ Mortal God of creation be known once again._

With that, the tree glowed a deep white color scaring the animals off and disappeared into thin air leaving a small leaf lay trampled on the ground to be crushed by anyone who steps on it.

(Somewhere…)

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

Illyasviel von Einzbern was ready. She know that this day will eventually came that is why she has been training herself these past ten years. Channeling prana through her entire body, she concentrated it at a single source.

The magic circle on the ground before her.

The magic circle grew a bright golden color before turning back to its previous form. 'Darn… it's not enough huh?' Illya was never the one to give up so easily, she closed her eyes for better concentration and continued to do what she's doing.

"Shut **(fill)**. Shut **(fill)**. Shut **(fill)**. Shut **(fill)**. Shut **(fill)**.  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce…. "

She grimaced when a small tingling pain coursed through her young body. She channeled even more magic into her body doubling her mana flow, she knew that she'll be tired after doing this… both ohysically and mentally.

"Your self is under me, my fate **(doom)** is in your sword.  
In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"

She raised her hands despite the intense pain she's feeling. The magic circle beneath her glowed a vibrant golden color. Her anxiety rose, she knew that she's able to do this.

"But, Let anger and chaos cloud thine eyes.  
Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who commands those chains."

Illya grinned madly when she felt a strong sensation coming from the now golden magic circle. She knew that she has summoned something powerful, due to her magical reserves being drained to supply the heroic spirit that is coming through the circle.

The ground beneath her shook at the presence of a familiar person. The winds broke the windows of the Einzbern castle and thunders roared threatening the coming of a violent storm.

"Wha- what is this?!"

Illya was so shocked, never in her entire life she felt something like this. A source of power was rapidly approaching her and it WAY bigger than hers. Finally the power began to condense into a humanoid shape and Ilya could feel the prana stabilizing as the shape stabilized.

The light cleared and she can feel her prana returning to its previous stage. She couldn't help but frown when her crimson eyes met with a pair of weird looking eyes.

"You are not berserker."

It's not a question. The figure in front of her didn't answered, he simply gave her a curt nod. Illya was about to go on a ranting spree when the figure raised his hands to waist level.

"**Cease.**"

It was not request nor was it a command. It's an order given by a supreme being to all. Illya can't help but fell on her knees when the figure spoke. She staggered back to her feet with a gasping breath. To her amazement and awe, the storms outside died down and the ground stop shaking.

The figure was a young man on his late teens, he wore a strange clothing with a colour of red and black. His long crimson jacket with black flames are draped over his muscular figure. His face is regal showing no signs of immaturity, and his eyes… his eyes are the most exotic thing beside his spiky golden hair.

His eyes are his crimson with nine spiral eyes and nine commas on each rings. The figure gave her a look which she most definitely noticed.

"You, who I have summoned… are you my servant?"

The man stood in silence. Illya was getting annoyed at the lack of reply.

"You, who have summoned me here, I ask of you, are you my master?"

"Wah- Of course I am! Is there any other person in this place?!" Illya's fuse box was getting shorter by the second. She was irritated at her 'Servant's' attitude.

"Very well, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto… and may I please kindly know master's name?" he gave the girl a small bow. Illya blinked, so he does have some manners after all. She bowed in a ladylike fashion and replied, "My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern, and I am your master."

The man gave her a small smile and said, "It'll be pleasure working with you… master."

"Now I believe that you have some questions my master…"

Illya did not hesitate.

"Though it annoys me to do this… are you Heracles? You do not look like the type to fall on the berserker class."

The man gave the girl a smile, he knew that that'll be the first thing she asked. He shook his head in understanding, "I am not Heracles and I'm not exactly a berserker." Illya's eyes widened at the revelation, "Then what are you?"

There are seven class in this war.

Saber- Knight of the sword, they are fast and strong warriors with a great control on using swords. They are considered to be the one that was closest to victory in all of the wars

Archer- Knight of the bow, they are servants with a sharp set of eyes and a complete mastery in the art of archery. They prefer to fight the enemy from within a range because it is where they are good at.

Lancer- Knight of the lance, they are the most fastest and agile class in the war. Armed with a lance or spear, they can sent flurry of attacks in the blink of an eye; however they have a very bad luck.

Rider- The mounted warrior, they are classes with the ability to almost ride anything. They are fast in their mount and will not stop riding especially in battle. They are famous for their strong and powerful noble phantasm.

Caster- The magi, they are intelligent servants who rely on their knowledge of magic. They have more magical reserves other than any of the other servants and are weak in hand to hand combat.

Berserker- The mad warrior, a servant who is bound by mad enhancement. They are not sane and will attack head on, they are usually bestial creature or someone who traded their sanity. The crazier they are the stronger they get.

Assassin- He who strikes in the shadow, a servant that is famous for their flawless stealth. They are the weakest amongst the other servants in combat but they have the skills to attack the master instead of fighting head on.

Those are the main seven classes for this war, she knew of another three special class that rarely appear in the war.

Saver- The hero of salvation, saver class is people who are famed for doing good deeds in their life. They are powerful to the extent where restoration and charismatic abilities are a piece of cake to them.

Avenger- Servant of the blood, these servants is summoned with a vengeful spirit. They are considered weak or above human standards.

Ruler- Servant of the law, they are extremely rare classes that are summoned by the grail itself. They do not choose sides so it is safe to say that the man does not fall on the Ruler class.

The man paused and put on a thinking pose before saying, "I can be all the ten classes of this war." Illya's eyes grew larger. How awesome is that?! He continued in a casual tone, "However as to what class am I… it's safe to say that beating a saber will be an easy thing for me. So, you can call me… Enforcer, for I will be the one to enforce the rules on this land once again."

Illya smiled and nodded, "Very well, it'll be a pleasure working with you too… Enforcer.

(Months later…)

"Aaaah… the morning air is just perfect isn't it Illya?" Enforcer asked the white haired girl who nodded in response.

"Hmmhmm… you're right. It is nice…." Illya trailed off. They are currently at the Einzbern mansion in Fuyuki, they are sitting on a chair with a table in front of them. Illya was happily enjoying her tea with her servan, Enforcer, dressed in a black suit with a red tie holding a teapot and pouring tea gently into Illya's now empty cup.

"Have I ever told you the day when I recreated the sun?" Naruto asked the girl with a bit of cheek. Illya giggled at his question, "You told me that a thousand times already Naruto…." The servant tilted his head and asked in fake confusion.

Their relationship has become more intimate…. Not that intimate but it's safe to say that they can share a few jokes with each other. It all started when Naruto asked Illya why did she wanted to have a berserker class so much, she answered that she was forced to summon a berserker or it'll be permanent banishment. (A/N: I know I'm making it up a little but please bear with it.)

He responded with an 'Oooh' he told her that even if she were to be banished he would still become her servant, the command seal is a prove of that bond. He warned her to not use the command seal wrongly, since there are only little of them, and to never, NEVER order him to go full power by force. When she asked why he simply answered,

"Do you want to see what the world looked like before it is created master?"

From that day she swore to not use her seals wrongly…. Let's just hope it stays that way.

"Oh really?... well then how about we start searching for _participants _tonight?" Illya caught the hidden meaning of the word instantly. She nodded and said, "Very well… I give you full permission to scout the town for any other masters… if you were to find one wait for my instruction."

Naruto smiled and bowed deeply, "Of course, I shant disappoint you…. Master." With that he disappeared into the light.

Later that night Naruto was patrolling the forest of Fuyuki, it is not that large it's about 1/6 of Konoha before it was destroyed by the war. He jumped from tree to tree with a subtle sound. He felt nostalgia hit him… how long has it been since he can travel like this again?

In the middle of traveling he could feel two magical signature from within a nearby range. Smiling in glee, he approached the location. When he was close to the source of power, he noticed that a school is nearby; he wondered what kind of servant were to fight in a place like this.

He knew that there are other presence except the two servants who are currently fighting in the open. But why did this one felt the need to take a peek and watch a free fight? Oh well a question for tomorrow. Half of the area are quiet filled with nature chakra, so it's a good thing for him and a bad thing for those who try to stop him.

Lancer, being the obnoxious bastard he is, was annoyed. He had been fighting this white haired servant for hours but can't seem to lend a hit on him. he needed to safe his prana for better use later on and his master yet to permit him on using his noble phantasm. He can't even figure out the guy's class dammit!

"Oh come on! Fight like a man and stop dodging!" Lancer cast his spear on the red servant who ducked under the flying red spear. The spear materialized in the Lancer's hands once again.

"Hmmm…? Says the guy who can't even land a hit on me." The red servant countered.

The white haired man threw both of his blades to lancer ho simply break them with his spear. "Oh come on…. You did that already." Lancer complained while trying to stab the white haired servant. The white haired servant simply blocked the attacks with his swords and making the swords break before materializing another pair.

"I have to say… you guys are skilled."

Lancer's and the white haired servant's attention was immediately grabbed by the newcomer who had just spoken. He had spiky golden hair and was dressed in an expensive black suit with a silver spiked gloves and a fancy pair of black Italian shoes.

"Oh, please don't mind me… I am just here to watch." He waved his hands in the air signaling a sign of neutrality at the two man who was fighting each other earlier.

The white haired servant was also wary in the newcomer's presence. To be able to hide his presence like that… he might be an Assassin, but that's impossible, his aura says otherwise. He knows that even his master was shocked by the newcomer's appearance.

"Maa… please don't let me bother go on, fight-"

His statement was interrupted by a red spear who was thrown by the blue clad asshole. The spear that was soaring through the air stopped about 10cm from the newcomer, it levitate in midair before it was 'returned' to the owner… fast.

"None of that right now…. I am not here to fight, I'm simply to scout the area just as I was told to do. So you guys can go and fight like you were doing before." He gave them a smile that spells happiness.

The blonde man surveyed the surrounding, Blue, Red, Red… Orange? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well…. Blue guy is definitely lancer… but the guy in red, who are you?"

He knew what class he was, but Lancer just have to be a smartass to tell him the obvious.

"I've been trying to find out this guy's class but the guy's just said that he isn't a saber."

Or not

"Sigh… how lower can you get Lancer? He throw swords at us, if that is not obvious enough then let me tell you, he's an Archer." He finished with another sigh.

Lancer's face dawned on a complete revelation. Whereas Archer simply smiled not denying nor accepting the revelation.

So much for being the fastest class huh Lancer?

"Well shit, how didn't I figure that out earlier…"

Maybe it's because you're thinking with your spear instead of your head?" the blonde snide in with little hint of amusement.

"-TWITCH- Why you little…"

-BANG- -CRASH!-

They all turned to where the sound was created. It came from a direction on where the storage room is located. They can see a boy with a bright reddish orange hair crashed into the wooden door of the storage room. Lancer knew that he have to kill the boy because he had just seen things that he wasn't supposed to.

The man in red simply stand there with no intent to move. He was waiting on who will make the first move, lancer or the blondie.

Lancer made the first move, as he rushed to the trespasser's location he didn't notice the sole that was threatening to hit the back of his head. Unfortunately for lancer, the kick connects. He land on the ground with a loud thump.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?! He was seeing something he shouldn't have and now he's gotta die, that's the rules."

"Unfortunately for you, I won't let a kid die just because he saw your little skirmish with archer here. And remember that mortals' rule won't apply to me and if you want the kid, you gotta go through me."

Lancer can't help but grin, the feeling of bloodlust scream in his eyes.

"YOU'RE ON!"

A/N: How's that for a first chapter? Good or bad you decide. Naruto is now a, as what is said, a mortal God. He is not a full god or any divine beings, he is simply a mortal with the ability of Gods… see the difference?

What happened after the fight with Madara was like this. Naruto killed Madara and was trapped in Tsukuyomi… again. But when he was conscious, he found that he have the Rikudo sennin's eyes. With the power of those eyes, he have become immortal and Naruto can never age.

He have watched people die before him and matures, that explained as to why he is so OOC, and trained on how to use his new powers. He is the Enforcer of peace and order, whereas Rikudou was the Establisher of peace and order… see the connections?

And these are what Naruto's stats in his servant form.

**Spirit: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Alias: Enforcer, Berserker**

**Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern**

**Allignment: Lawful neutral**

**Strength: A+ (S) the sage technique that he has fully mastered over will of course increased his strength and doubles his senses. Him being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi makes him have more stamina more than any of the servants present.**

**Endurance: A The fact that he was able to reincarnate and survive for many many years was not that surprising. He had been asleep all this time and ever since a young age the survival instincts that he picked up as an orphan helped in many cases.**

**Agility: B+ (A+) Shinobi of the old can travel by foot to another country just in a minimal number of days (3-5) his shinobi training sharpens his reflex and his chakra cloak increased his speed.**

**Mana: A++ He is the one who reintroduced chakra into this world. Chakra is both a combination of physical and spiritual energy. It is later known as mana, prana/od. He has a special kind of chakra and that is Yin and Yang.**

**Magic resistance: A++ The most famous ability of being a mortal god is that not all energy can harm him.**

**Luck: A+ Naruto was always lucky, escaping black ops members at a young age while wearing a bright orange suit is nothing to laugh about.**

**Special skills:**

**Item construction: A+ He is capable to restore nature to its usual state and recreate the sun back to its glory.**

**Eye of the mind (true): A++ He is one of the oldest creature of the world. He is a sage of the toads and have faced many battles in his entire life.**

**Divinity (False): A His divinity is that of a mortal God. He and the Uchiha and Senju clan are related to the Rikudou Sennin but that does not make him a full deity. He gained divine powers through the Juubi.**

**Instincts: A++ He is one with the nature. What the nature feels, he feels.**

**Class skills:**

**Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: B+ At a young age, Naruto was known for his loud and boisterous attitude. He breaks through all logic with sheer guts and power.**

**Charisma: A++ He has achieved the greatest popularity a human can in a lifetime, he saved and brought peace to an entire nation with his powers as a human.**

**Noble phantasm:**

**Rules of the mortal Gods: E-EX, Anti units, Anti army, Anti mortals, Anti fortress, Anti world**

**This is where a mortal god gets truly dangerous, with their power and knowledge of the Gods they can create or destroy something to their liking or even make a rule that all mortals must follow for a long period of time. Rikudou separated a God into nine fragments, Naruto recreated the sun and returned nature to its original form.**

**Some are used by the use of chants (A/N: details in my profile)**

**Art of a single soldier: A+ Anti army, Anti nation**

**This is where Naruto's mastery over shadow clones takes place. He can work together with himself to even conquer nation within days. He beat a so called God (pein) with the help of his shadow clone, and kyuubi's unwanted presence, alone.**

**Six paths of Samsara: E-EX Anti mortals, Anti nation**

**The six paths are the epitome of destruction and life. pein singlehandedly destroyed konoha with the use of only his Six paths. He also revived all the citizens and shinobi alike as an outer path. In this Naruto is both the outer and inner path, because Samsara is a cycle that never ends Naruto will reincarnate every time he fall.**

**Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox:A+ Anti army, Anti fortress**

**The Kyuubi's chakras are a lot stronger than what it used to be. The kyuubi is now fused with Naruto, so he has the full authorities to tap into that power whenever he want.**

**Creation of all things: E-EX ?**

**The ability to create something from nothingness is truly something.**

The first until the third noble phantasm are Naruto's main noble phantasm. The others are some lower tier that will be probably used in this story. Tell me about your thoughts in the review section.

Now some parting words from me

The truth is, I am not that fond of Fate, I have been researching in through the WIKI but I haven't watched or read its entire series. If you feel like simplifying them all for the sake of the story, please PM me.

HWWC out.


End file.
